Adenosine diphosphate, hereafter called ADP, is a principle factor in the aggregation of blood platelets. Platelet aggregation in the blood stream of a mammal can lead to the formation of a thrombos. Agents which interfere with ADP induced platelet aggregation are of use as antithrombotic drugs.
The preparation of 3-dialkylaminopyridazines and their use as neuromuscular blocking agents was described by Steck and Fletcher in J. Hetercyclic Chem. 11, p. 1077, (1974).